


[Frontline]

by foolscapper



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, In Which I Kill My Video Editor, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolscapper/pseuds/foolscapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everybody with your fists raised high - let me hear your battle cry tonight!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Frontline]

**Author's Note:**

> A Mad Max Music Video. Please like or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
